Explosive Detention
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Today, Bakugo has earned himself a lengthy detention at the hands of his own teacher, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that our favorite ball of fire is a tough nut to crack, how will Aizawa manage? Simple, break him. Rated T because of Bakugo, and you know what that entails.


**Explosive Detention**

* * *

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

This sound was the only one that filled the classroom of 1-A, assisted due to the fact that classes had been dismissed twenty minutes ago much to the students delight. You would, of course, assume this lack of noise would be commonplace for any high school that had closed at its optimal time, what made it obviously strange was that the room was, in fact, not empty.

Aizawa had always stayed behind later than the rest of his colleagues, a combination of his tendency to nap during school hours, grading tests or homework, and the enjoyment of the peace and quiet that would always be invaded once he stepped foot outside the door. However, today that quiet had been invaded because of his resident ticking time bomb: Katsuki Bakugo, who had earned himself a lengthy detention, the only distraction occupying his mind being the ticking clock.

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

**Thud!**

***Tick***

**Thud!**

The clocks ticking was then accompanied by the ball of rage and angst's head beginning to strike the wall beside his desk, desperate to escape from the tedium of his present case, not going unnoticed by the man in black at his own desk looking up from his recent page turner: _How to not Kill the Kids you Teach _written and illustrated by: Principal Nezu; it was a more recent book that the fur ball had begun writing in response to all the accidental (key word), harm that befell his precious students during the finals of the first semester which he mandatorily made the staff read after nearly getting his head bitten off by angry parents. Needless to say, Aizawa needed its current guidance.

***Tick***

**Thud!**

***Tick***

**Thud!**

***Tick***

**Thud!**

"You know I can arrange your funeral," Aizawa grumbled, giving the teen an icy stare, which he replicated.

"At least I wouldn't have to hear the damn clock."

**Thud!**

"If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have done what you did."

"Bite me."

**Thud!**

"I won't bite you like one, but I will restrain you like a dog," the teacher replied more irritably.

"Thought you were cat person."

**Thud!**

"Cute."

"I think I'm more adorable."

**Thud!**

Aizawa closed and threw the book in between Bakugo's head and the wall with incredible speed, cushioning the wall from the boy's head, but causing the next thud to be more painful.

"AH," he shouted holding the side of his head gritting his teeth.

"Now that is adorable," he quipped with a smug smile crossing his arms.

"I WILL MURDER THAT BOOK!"

"Oh please, do me a favor."

"Not like you are doing any for me," Katsuki mumbled whilst picking up the book from the floor.

"You dug your grave, I'm just filling the hole."

"Brilliant analogy, you get that from a sissy magazine or a fortune cookie," he said as he tossed the novel back to his superior whom caught it with ease, opening it once more.

"Teaching for dummies," he replied his eyes returning to his previous spot in the book.

"HA! You seriously need a guidebook!?"

"Its more like a methods of torture device."

"Pfft I can think of better!"

"Sadly, murder isn't in my jurisdiction of punishment despite constant appeal."

"Why did they hire you again," Kacchan asked as he propped his head against hand on the desk.

"Because I'm adorable."

"Didn't take you for a funny man."

"And I didn't take you for somebody capable of what put you in here. Yet, here we are."

"You ain't gonna shut up about it are you?"

"Dunno, how likely are you gonna shut up?"

"About two hours from now."

"Keep talking and I'll extend it."

"Then you'll be stuck here," a look of touché emulated from the man in black, causing a condescending grin to spread across the explosion boy's face, "Don't think anyone else would take your spot, looks like the balls are in my court eh?"

"Wonder if you can say that if I dangle you from the ceiling," he replied coldly, followed by an icy stare directed toward his prisoner.

"Tch," he grumbled as his turned his head toward the door, frustrated at his lack of a comeback and the satisfied smirk of his mentor as he looked back to the book.

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

The aggravated teen looked at the clock, seeing that only twenty minutes had passed. His impatience flared in him, like a bon fire sprayed with kerosene, only getting more powerful as he heard the ever so present sound of-

***Tick***

***Tick***

***TICK***

***TICK***

His eyes were blood shot, the sound only getting louder in his head. Turning his metaphorical dial of insanity closer toward the edge, more than it already was on a constant daily basis; and nearly surpassing his hatred of Deku and worst of all: friendship.

***TICK***

***TICK***

***TICK***

Small drops of blood dripped down his chin, as his teeth sunk into his lower lip. Smoke emanated from his hands which clawed at the desk, the only restraint he had left as the idea of being trapped longer with his two new mortal enemies (**Author: two of many, a list so long you could wrap it around the world…no I'm not joking)**.

***TICK***

"Grrrrrr."

***TICK***

"Agggggghhhhhhhh."

The teacher looked up from his book to see the embodiment of immense killer intent, the boy was less of a man and more of a demon. It would almost make you wonder if he was actually Endeavor's son, especially in comparison to his actual children.

***TICK***

"MMMMMMMMMGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bakugo."

"YEAH?"

"Could you maybe stop?"

***TICK***

"CAN'T!"

***TICK***

"Why, is something, I don't know, bothering you," he closed his distraction, placing it on the desk and sliding it to the other end, placing his attention purely on the most amusing sight before him.

"YES, YES SOMETHING IS!"

"Reeeeeeeeally now, what is it?"

Claw marks formed from his fingers as he dragged them from the desk, raising his shaking hand up slowly to point at the clock on the wall, "TTTTTTTHAT!"

"Oh, the clock you mean, but we need it to make sure we get out of here on time."

"BUY. A. WATCH!"

"Don't need to, I have a clock on my phone," he replied, pulling out his device and shaking it mockingly at the teen.

"THEN WHY, DO WE HAVE A CLOCK!?"

"Don't know really, kind of unnecessary to really keep track of the time, I set an alarm for when we need to leave."

"…"

***TICK***

"You could say I keep it more as a torture device," he smirked wider than before whilst reaching over and patting the book with his hand, "Thank you page forty-nine."

***TICK***

You ever heard of the phrase: the straw that broke the camel's back?

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH," Bakugo jumped from his seat, ripping the clock off the wall and throwing it on the ground violently, as he began punching it as hard as he could against the ground. Followed up by various kicks and stomps, the force of each blow getting more intense than the last one, he then picked it up off the floor and started it biting it to pieces, then using another desk to smash it even more, then a chair, then his backpack, continued by him throwing it against the wall, yelling various things such as:

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU MAKE THE DAY FASTER!"

"HOPE YOU ENJOYED HAVING TWO HANDS BECAUSE THEYRE MINE NOW YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE WORKING WITH DEKU AREN'T YOU, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO YOU WON'T INFECT ME WITH YOUR FRIENDSHIP, I DON'T CARE WHAT MY GUIDANCE COUNSELOR AND THERAPIST SAYS!"

"GET WITH THE TIMES YOU HUNK OF JUNK IT'S THE DIGITAL AGE, YOU BEEN BEATEN LIKE A PUNCHING BAG BY A PROFESSIONAL BOXER/MURDERER!"

"HAVE FUN IN CLOCK HELL, I WILL MAKE YOU BURN, I WILL MAKE YOU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRN!"

That was only the tip of the iceberg as the following seven or so minutes consisted of such horrific clock torture that putting it into words seems criminal, to that end the only thing that can be said is that the only trace of the device left was a single spring found lodged into the wall later that week by All Might, and dislodged by the combination of efforts from Hound Dog, Vlad King, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, and the strongest janitor known to man.

After those seven minutes, Bakugo finally took his seat once again, laying back and breathing heavily as a result of his tiresome efforts to scratch that one enemy off the list.

"You done?"

"Mhm."

"Get all that stress and murder out of your system?"

"Yyyyyyyup."

"Feeling better about your present situation?"

"Not entirely but at least at long f**king last it's finally quie-"

***Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick***

Katsuki's eyes shot wide, as he slowly rose his head, until his gaze met the horrifying reality of what the rest of his detention would consist of Mr. Aizawa, holding what he succinctly put as-

"My stop-watch," he twirled the circular annoyance with his fingers, grinning like mad man, "I use it to keep challenging myself to speed read, sometimes it comes in handy. Much like these."

He pulled open a drawer containing multiple replacement, very very loud ticking clocks, causing Bakugo's right eye to twitch and his mouth to gape open, "What also comes in handy are these comfortable headphones, lets me listen to the audiobook at the same time as reading. Enjoy your detention," he placed the headphones over his ears as he hung a clock behind his head, having an absolutely delightful time.

Katsuki though, well, he placed his head on the desk, grabbed his hair with both of his hands, and did the one thing he was always known for-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**2 Hours Later.**

Kirishima was walking down the halls, a yawn escaped his mouth as he stretched his arms toward the sky, though he was used to doing this, it certainly took a lot out of the manly man. Once he reached the door to his classroom, he knocked.

"Come on in," Aizawa mumbled, still at his desk reading the last pages of the page turner.

"I'm here to pick him up."

"It's already time eh?"

"You wanna keep him later, because I can always come back."

"Oh no take him, he's been a delight."

"Oh, so he's not shot a desk out of the window while riding it?"

"Nope, did destroy my wall clock though."

"You used that trick again, I thought it only worked on little kids."

"Close enough. I did you the liberty of getting the trolley, and putting him in it," Shota pointed to the end of the classroom, which had the colorful image of Katsuki Bakugo strapped into a trolley, looking as if he was about to have an aneurysm as his eye was still twitching, his face was as red as an apple, and his hands shaking violently, constantly repeating-

"Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick KILL Tick Tick Tick Tick KILL Tick Tick."

"My god man, what did you do to him," Kirishima asked, as scared as a horror movie victim.

"Nothing major, just made him scared of another detention."

"What did he do anyway?"

"Have you seen Kaminari lately?"

"No, why."

"That's why," referring to his rage fueled pupil.

"Why'd he do it?"

"Kaminari overcharged his phone after he simply asked him to charge it, now we are trying to manage the damage done to the boy."

"That bad?"

"Here's his medical bill," Aizawa reached into his scarf and pulled the receipt, the very long receipt which end had hit the floor and rolled down the aisle of seats, stopping at Bakugo's feet, "That's only bill one."

"Imma get him out of here before he makes twelve more," Kirishima spoke as he proceeded to the trolley, grabbing the handles, and pushing him toward the door, "Have a nice night Mr. Aizawa."

"You to Kirishima," Shota replied as Kirishima left the door way and into the hall, "Oh and Bakugo!"

"Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Yes?"

"Come back any time!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Authors Note: This one was a ton of fun to write, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry that I haven't written in awhile, I don't really have a schedule when it comes to writing, and I feel like I make you all suffer with that, and I am really sorry because of it. I really wnated to write another comedy story, and next time I believe I'll be updating the Pranks story like I said last time.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated, and may you have a wonderful day/evening or whenever you're reading this, see ya in the next one, and thank you!**


End file.
